Some electronic devices that can be used to access entertainment content (e.g., audio and/or video content) include, or are connected to, a tuner that enables the electronic device to receive and display scheduled programming content such as a television, radio, or other media program. To select a particular program for viewing on the electronic device, a user typically uses a remote control device to input the number of a channel associated with, e.g., broadcasting, the particular program. Some tunable electronic devices also allow a user to use a remote control device to search for and select content using an electronic programming guide (EPG), which is a user interface that displays scheduling information for current and future scheduled programming content in a time-based grid format. A user typically navigates through scheduled programming content entries displayed in an EPG by pressing buttons on the remote control device using a five-way navigational command system (left, right, up, down, and select). Once a user has highlighted a particular program on the EPG, the corresponding content may be shown on the electronic device by pressing the select button on the remote control device, after which the electronic device is tuned to the selected channel.